Turbo your Fellow (Early)
Turbo, Your Fellow is a side-story for Toon Wars: The Final Days centered around Turbo K.O. and Fink of OK K.O. Let's be Heroes trying to escape from a fully corrupted Lakewood Plaza after the initial virus attack in the arc. Like its predecessor, Magiswords Darker, the story takes place during the events of the final saga of Toon Wars and focuses solely on characters unseen throughout the main storyline. This is the early version of it before it's completion in 9/29/2019 Story Sometime after the virus attack on Lakewood Plaza during the first 2 weeks of the Final Days Saga, Turbo K.O., K.O's inner darker self, finds himself awakening in the physical plane despite the real K.O.'s demise at the hands of his fallen friends, Enid and Radicles, corrupted by the Toon God. Confused and dazed, he traverses through the ruined areas of the town attempting to retrace his steps and find any survivors in defiance of his violent nature. After seeing much of everyone he knew already who weren't corrupted killed and left behind in the ruins, Turbo remembers that the Toon Force may still be around for him to call for help. But the Virus Entity taking over the planet and several others throughout the multiverse have blocked any and all communications by then. With nowhere to go and in search of answers, Turbo journeys over to Boxmore Industries, the villainous corporation against the heroes. Though at first everything seemed normal on the outside, it's apparent on the inside that all the other rivals apart from Fink had been manipulated as well. Dendy was also previously captured during the invasion and is put in immediate danger of being tortured or killed by the corrupted villains. Scared, Dendy and Fink (who normally would be very aggressive) call for help, getting Turbo's attention. Turbo rescues the two girls with Dendy theorizing that Turbo was fully manifested as the result of K.O's forced deletion considering him as his own separate character. This prediction makes Fink believe Dendy knows this as fact as it sounds all too true to be an assumption, causing Fink to grow skeptical of her. Regardless, Turbo doesn't ask the two to follow him, but they do anyway. Though on two different factions (hero or villain), the three of them carefully traverse the most intact parts of Boxmore Industries to find communications or a portal they can use to escape off-world. Dendy finds one successfully and starts plotting coordinates to any remaining safe-zone she can find. However, more villains and heroes, arrive through the warp gate to stop them. After a gruesome battle with help from Fink as a personal gratitude for saving her earlier, Turbo now sees why she was skeptical of Dendy but refuses any possibility that she maybe a fake which Fink points out sounds oddly like something K.O. would say. At first, Turbo gets on the verge of lashing out in retaliation, but he pauses realizing that what Dendy said about him was true; that K.O is gone but he was manifested into the physical plane free to make his own actions and decisions whether good or bad. Dendy apologizes for getting the wrong coordinates but was able to find the safest destination available. That being Elmore, albeit scrambled in data. Fink refuses to travel with them believing Dendy to be a facade of the real one or a corruption. Regardless, Dendy still offers Turbo a chance to go with her through the warp gate to safety, but Turbo quickly blows her to pieces seeing through the lie. Exposed for who she truly is, Dark Dendy exclaims that she serves the Toon God and was leading the two to their deaths. But instead of remaining to fight them, she exits to Venomous' office where his body is laying next to the backup generator after the main one had been destroyed by her. Fink goes to find her and eventually meets her again at the office where she is almost baited to joining the virus, with the promise that Venomous will be resurrected better than ever without the risk of infection now that the virus has control of reality. Fink agrees, but instead of her getting infected herself, she insists Venomous be revived first, which gives her the chance to blow Dark Dendy to pieces. Unfortunately, Venomous, now controlled by the virus-infused Shadowy Laserblast, proceeds to attack both she and Turbo and reveals himself to be Turbo's biological father. Though surprising, Turbo isn't phased by it as he continues to hold his own against the man until he overwhelms them. Defeated and about to be blown away by Shadowy, who plans on taking on the Toon God to seize control for himself, Fink and Turbo embrace and admit their care for one another after such a brief but worthwhile experience together. With their anger let go, they unlock a hidden power within themselves, which allows for them to overpower Shadowy Laserblast and purge the virus from Venomous, not only destroying the remnants of their own cartoon, but giving Venomous enough time to bring the two of them back to safety in the ruins of Elmore. Unable to sustain his programming after such strain from the conflicting identity data and virus infection, Venomous gives Turbo and Fink one last hug before expiring with a word of encouragement to them, labeling them as his greatest work yet. After some time in the middle of the night, Turbo and Fink alone scavenge the broken worlds of Elmore and Amity to find food before they are greeted by Clockwork, who states he has a mission for them. Characters * Turbo K.O. (Just Turbo by the end of the story) * K.O. (Flashback and voiced) * Fink * Dendy/Dark Dendy * Carol (Mentioned) * Mr. Gar (Mentioned) * Enid (Flashback) * Radicles (Flashback) * Raymond * Jethro * Shannon * Mikayla * Professor Venomous * Shadowy Laserblast/Shadowy Figure * Toon God/Mysterious Villain (Flashback) * Danny Phantom (Mentioned) * Gumball Watterson (Mentioned) * Jimmy Neutron (Mentioned) Settings * Lakewood Plaza * Boxmore Corp * Elmore and Amity Park Ruins Battles # Turbo vs. Corrupted # Turbo and Fink vs. Corrupted # Turbo and Fink vs. Shadowy Laserblast Time Placement As evident by the fact that both Amity Park and Elmore are already crammed into each other, this short story takes place sometime after the collision once all the remaining Toon Force members had fled to Dimsdale. Since Enid and Radicles also make an appearance here, its likely that this occurs before they go out to attempt Danny's assassination. Trivia * At the time of this story's post, OK K.O. Lets be Heroes was not mentioned again by Cartoon Network since the release of Crossover Nexus, neither suggesting a hiatus or series cancellation. This is why when the Shadowy Figure expresses his story was never completed, he refers to it exclusively in this timeline instead of others. * This is one of the few times in Toon Wars that any character abruptly powers up either thanks to rage or hidden potential. However, its first explained here that its the result of a character breaking the limitations of their script programming. This would also be stated in the main story in Toon Wars: The Final Days. ** For comparison, Turbo's sudden power boost was similar to how Gumball and Momo had done the same in both the Gumball and Jack Sagas. Gumball had potential, but it was mostly thanks to a stray blast from Nicole that he was able to fully unleash it before collapsing from exhaustion. Momo also became incredibly powerful when achieving the Samurai Spirit to slay Aku and disable the Time Drive. And though she didn't get tired, the energy was seemingly suppressed immediately afterward. * Although Frozarburst doesn't watch OK K.O., he was able to see Turbo K.O. and read up and occasionally view certain characters enough that he could integrate them into the Toon Wars. His personal favorites from the show include Turbo, K.O. himself, and Fink * To make the name easier to identify and to better distinguish T.K.O as his own separate being, he is referred to in the story and onward as "Turbo." * It's likely that Turbo and Fink are building a loving relationship by the end of the ministory. However, it isn't especially hinted at as much as others from either Toon Wars or the Magiswords Trilogy. ** With dialogue, Turbo or Fink will sometimes call themselves "Honey" but in a more jokey manner. * By design, a few changes were made to make the characters appear semi-realistic and proportionate. Fink now has eyeliner and five fingers and four toes and her tail is visibly thicker. with the same color as her fur. Turbo also appears taller than how he's normally designed in the original show and has five toes and fingers instead of the usual 3-4. ** On that note, even though in K.O's mind he wears a black shirt with a pentagram on it, in this story, he's in K.O.'s clothes since he was manifested after his death. * Unlike other battles in Toon Wars, the one between Fink and the Shadowy Figure is more psychological than physical as he uses factual manipulation against her and actively avoids any physical blows to tire her out. * Like in Magiswords Fusion Wars, the primary tools of the heroes, the POW Cards, aren't used at all or as often as they should. * Familiar's battered body was supposed to make an appearance in this side-story near Turbo and Fink when they arrive on Elmore since his disappearance at the start of the Final Days Saga. But this was cut out to keep his role more vague as he's neither confirmed to be dead or alive by the time of this edit. * Dark Dendy was originally meant to have a battle scene of her own, taking on a monstrous form with several faces of other characters attached to her. But this was cut in favor of having a proper fight with Shadowy Figure, who had almost none at all. Category:Turbo your Fellow Category:OK K.O. Let's be Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars